Summer With the Taishos
by fallandcrash
Summary: Unknown to Kagome, her mother arranges a marriage for her own benefit. She is stuck at a stranger's house supposedly for business classes; however, is actually spending time with her future husband. What happens when she finds out she must marry him?


-Note: This was written when I was 13/14 some 6 or 7 years ago. Yes, the story is lame but I am rewriting this and all of my stories as a writing exercise!

Chapter 1

As the car slowed down in front of the mansion, the palms of her hands started to sweat. _What have I gotten myself into? _She put the car in park and looked around. The grass was green, freshly cut and she could smell the sweetness of the flowers that were arranged by the walkway leading to the house. She thought about her mother who loved her dearly and sighed. She didn't want to be here but her mother had insisted she might be inspired by the two men who lived there.

Kagome always had great grades in school but ever since she graduated she had done nothing to further her career. She didn't go to college, didn't get a job, didn't even want to think about the future. In truth, she just didn't know what she wanted to do. She wanted to take time to experience life and travel the world before settling down and planning out her future. Her mother, ever so worried had talked her into staying at the mansion for the summer to see what she could learn. You see, the mansion was owned by the top businessmen in Tokyo and her mother had hoped she would be inspired to be as successful.

Sighing again, she got out of the car and closed the door. She headed up the walkway, towards the door. She took the time to preen her hair, making sure the curls were in just the right places before knocking on the door. After waiting a few seconds, no one came. She wanted to just get in her car and go home. She wanted to be at her home, with her family and her friends. She was just about to turn around when she heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Sesshoumaru! Go get the damn door already!" said a man's voice.

"It will affect your future, why don't you! Besides, I do _not_ open doors for humans!" said a bellowing voice she assumed to be Sesshoumaru.

"Fine! And no talking about that remember! So shut up," InuYasha said as he mumbled something inaudible. She heard footsteps approaching the door and stepped back a little, afraid of who she might encounter on the other side. The door opened and she saw a man with silver hair and two cute dog ears on top of his head. A demon. Or a half demon? She wasn't sure but she had heard of them. She never met one in person and she did research her hosts. She knew one was a demon and one a half but she didn't know who was which.

"Well? What do you want?" said the man who had been yelling seconds earlier.

"I guess I have the wrong address. I am looking for the Taishos. Can you please direct me towards the Taisho residence?" said Kagome as her face turned red with embarrassment. His eyes softened as he opened the door wider, motioning her to come through.

"This _is_ the Estates. And you must be that stupid business girl. I am InuYasha and this is my brother Sesshoumaru," he said as he pointed to the other man in the room. The other man had beautiful long silver hair too. He was sitting in a chair with a newspaper in his hands.

"Oh. I'm Kagome, my mother thought it would be a good idea to meet you two. How does she know you anyways?" Kagome asked as she took a seat on the couch. InuYasha sat across from her, beside his brother in another chair.

"Mutual friends," they both replied at the same time.

"And does anyone else live here besides you two? It is such a big house," she stammered. Her cheeks were still hot, her palms still sweaty. She was nervous and could tell there was some tension between the two brothers.

"Well, no. You got lucky there. But you will meet them later. Right now, InuYasha will get your things and show you to your room. It is right beside his if you have any questions," Sesshoumaru said, "I will go tell Rin she is here." He nodded to InuYasha and they both got up at once and went in opposite directions. She started to follow InuYasha when she remembered her suitcases were still in her car.

"My things are in the car," she said. She barely got out the sentence before InuYasha ran out of the house. He was back before she even got to the door. He came in carrying two suitcases. She smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Follow me, it's upstairs. If you were wondering, Rin is Sesshomaru's girlfriend. The other two that live here are Miroku, who you will need to watch out for, and his girlfriend Sango. Feel free to make yourself at home as long as you don't bother me."

"Well, ok, I guess," she mumbled. _He sure is not friendly._ As he led her to the room, she studied him. _He sure is not bad looking either.__ He would be hot if it were not for his sucky attitude._

"Well, here you are" he said as they came to a stop in front of a white door. He quickly opened it and threw her things onto the bed. "Come down at 6:00 if you want dinner. Rin is probably going to cook, seeing as she always does. Hope you don't mind Ramen."

"No, not at all. So that is about an hour away. What do I do until then?" she said while looking around at the room. It was quite large and bare with white walls. Directly across from the door was a full sized bed with red covers on them. There was a small nightstand beside the bed to the right. On the left of the bed was a wide dresser with a huge mirror on top. There was a red rug in the center of the room. Other than that, the room had less furniture than her room at home did. _Guess they don't get much visitors._

"Wow, you can count!", InuYasha said sarcastically, taking her out of her thoughts, "And as for what to do, check the room to the right of yours. Sango is probably in there. Miroku should be doing the chores right about now. And she usually doesn't go with him.."

"Who and who? You really are confusing me. Remember, I only just arrived 10 minutes ago", she replied. The smirk on his face told her she probably should have kept her mouth shut.

"Once again, wow. You must have studied hard in school. Now if you excuse me I have a life of my own to live. And that's without any interruptions from bitches like you," he said as he walked out of the room and went into a door right next to her own.

_What the hell did I ever do to him? What was mom thinking when she sent me here? I am only 20 years old, I have plenty of time to figure out my life without dealing with assholes like that!_

After unpacking, Kagome got restless and decided to go check out the other room like InuYasha had suggested. She was interested in how their life worked. So far, all she knew was that they were apparently rich and InuYasha was an asshole.

She walked to the door, taking careful to close it slowly so that it made no noise. _No need to bother the idiot in the next room. _She glanced to the door at the right before shaking her head and walking to the door across from her own. She knocked once and as soon as she removed her hand from the door, it flew open.

"Well, hello! You must be that girl that's staying here for the summer. I'm Sango, nice to meet you," she said cheerfully. She smiled at Kagome before ushering her in the door and closing it.

"I'm Kagome. Hopefully, you are nicer than InuYasha," she said, earning a laugh from Sango.

"So, you met him? How did you like him, them? And Sesshoumaru, you met him too right?" Sango asked as she walked to her bed and sat down. Kagome took a seat on the fancy chair in the corner of the room.

"Sesshoumaru was quiet, I only seen him for a few seconds," said Kagome. _I think I might make some friends here. Sango seems pretty nice._

"That's just how he is, unless he is with Rin. What about InuYasha?" Sango asked, smiling cheerfully the whole time.

"InuYasha is rude! He called me a bitch and I barely know him, much less know what I did to tick him off," Kagome said.

"Well, that's InuYasha but he will come around," Sango said while twirling her long black hair in her fingers, adding, "don't let him run you off!" After a few minutes of awkward silence, she decided to break the ice. "Let me tell you a little about ourselves," she started. Kagome nodded and leaned forward in the chair to listen more closely. "Well you met Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. You know they are brothers, great businessmen. Each owns half of their consulting firm but neither gets any of the profits until they are mated."

"Mated?" Kagome asked. She had never heard the term before. Demons had long been known to humans but they didn't really associate with them.

"It's a form of marriage in their world," Sango explained. She paused to see if Kagome had more questions.

"Why must they be married?" Kagome asked.

"When their dad set up the firm, he made the rules. Even though he is gone, the lawyers still enforce them," Sango explained. She said Kagome's eyes scan the room. "You're wondering how they paid for all of this?" She saw Kagome nod her head. "Well the lawyers release enough money for room and board and the rest go into a fund."

"That makes sense, I guess," Kagome said, "Continue please."

"Well, Sesshoumaru is 22 in human years," Sango continued, "He and Rin are engaged. She may look young but don't let her fool you, she's 18 and wise beyond her years! She's great, a really positive and happy person. InuYasha is 20 years old. He has no girlfriend or anything. My boyfriend, Miroku is Inu's best friend. He is also 20 and does most of the work around here. He is paid quite a large sum of money to do so. And of course you know me, Sango. I am also 20. We all live here in this mansion."

"That is pretty cool," Kagome replied.

"Well, tell me about yourself. I feel like I have been going on and on!" Sango said while glancing at her cell phone. Kagome pulled out her own. _5:45 already! I guess we should head down soon._

"It's getting close to dinner time but I am Kagome Higurashi as I've said already. I'm 20 years old as well. My mom sent me here because she thought I would be inspired or something. I still don't know how she knows the guys," Kagome hurried.

"Well that's cool. Hey speaking of dinner time, InuYasha is going to be there. He is free you know. Would you like me to try and hook you two up? You have to admit, he is hot!" Sango said with a small laugh.

_That's right. Everyone here is taken but me and him. Awkward. _"He's cute but still.." Kagome replied as she shook her head as if clearing her thoughts.

"Suit yourself," Sango said as she got up and headed to the door. Kagome followed and as Sango opened the door she noticed noises in the hallway. As they walked out, InuYasha was in front of the door smirking.

"But still what?" InuYasha asked as he leaned against the wall, smirk still on his face.

Sango sighed, "You didn't hear the whole conversation, did you?"

"Maybe. I know Kagome thinks I'm cute. I already knew that though, who wouldn't fall for me?" he replied arrogantly. "Anyways, I came to ask Kagome if she would like to go out tonight," he said.

"What about Rin's dinner?" Sango asked.

"She won't mind, it's just ramen. How about it Kagome?" he said.

"Well, I mean…." started Kagome.

_**Writer's Notice: Okay so after 6/7 years I came back to this site to see what I had written as a teenager. Wow, was it bad! But some people liked the story. I am currently having writer's block so I decided to re-write all of my old stories. I hope to do these characters who I loved so much justice. Bear with me while I re-write all of my chapters and stories.**_


End file.
